Réminiscences
by DreamPlume
Summary: La mission semblait plutôt simple de prime abord: extrader un forgeron d'Avalon, le ramener en sécurité au Sanctuaire. Certes, c'était un artisanat très spécifique, à l'image de celui pratiqué par les Jamiriens, mais delà à envoyer un chevalier d'or, il ne fallait pas pousser, tout de même (...)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAP I.**

La mission semblait plutôt simple de prime abord: extrader un forgeron d'Avalon, le ramener en sécurité au Sanctuaire.  
Certes, il possédait un artisanat très spécifique, à l'image de celui pratiqué par les Jamiriens, mais delà à envoyer un chevalier d'or, il ne fallait pas pousser tout de même!

Une unité de bronzes et d'argents aurait amplement suffi, avait-il alors pensé.

Malgré tout, cette mission de "grande" importance, confiée par le Grand Pope lui-même, piquait sa curiosité.  
Il s'en doutait bien: les raisons qui poussaient ce dernier à profiter d'un conflit entre Avalon et Poséidon lui paraissaient assez claires. Les jamiriens étaient pour ainsi dire éteints, leur nombre avait chuté de plusieurs centaines à trois exactement.  
Perdre ces forgerons serait un coup dur, sans nulles doutes, pour leur déesse.

Aiola secoua la tête, à trop réfléchir, il se détournait de sa mission.  
Il n'avait pas eu de description de sa cible, juste un "tu le reconnaîtras" lancé par un Grand Pope évasif...  
Le reconnaître, le reconnaître, il en avait de bonnes le vieux! Déjà, se faufiler au milieu d'une guerre entre deux camps était délicat… ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se retrouver au milieu de tout ce bazar: ils n'étaient pas prêts à remettre le couvert. Pas encore.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les Terres d'Avalon, après avoir dissimulé sa présence, il put constater l'étendue des dégâts: malgré une lutte acharnée, les avaloniens étaient clairement dépassés. C'était un véritable massacre.  
Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour s'en rendre compte: la terre était gorgée de sang, et un silence lugubre, à peine troublé par les échos des derniers combats encore en cours, avait gagné les bois. Même les corbeaux se taisaient.  
Aiola soupira: il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, il fallait retrouver le dit forgeron. C'est ainsi que lui et ses quelques hommes commencèrent à enquêter auprès des villageois du premier village dans lequel ils firent étape. Choqués, misérables, le regard hagard, ces pauvres hères ne seraient pas vraiment d'une grande aide. Fort heureusement, le dit forgeron jouissait d'une certaine réputation : il était d'un âge relativement jeune, portait des tatouages le long de son corps et était réputé pour son impulsivité ainsi que sa manière de combattre à deux armes.

C'était tout. Les informations restaient maigres malgré tout, et il sembla aux athéniens que la tâche de révélerait plus ardue que prévu.

Trois jours à patauger dans les marais bretons avait entamé le moral de ses troupes, mais le lion d'or n'était pas genre d'homme à s'avouer vaincu si vite. Ce fut un parfait hasard qui leur donna une piste plus tangible: un petit groupe de rescapés, crasseux et sonnés, venait d'arriver dans le village où ils séjournaient depuis une journée. Ils venaient directement de la zone de conflit principale: la capitale.

Les interroger était finalement superflu, car bientôt un groupe de forma autour d'eux, les prêchant de les informer de la situation. Il suffisait aux athéniens de se joindre à la foule et d'écouter.

Les forces de Poséidon avaient réussi à créer une percée dans la partie centrale du sanctuaire avalonien. On déplorait déjà la perte de nombreux chevaliers, mais surtout de plusieurs chevaliers de la table ronde. Ils étaient tant submergés, que les forgerons sacrés avaient dû se joindre aux combats. Le jeune génie sur qui reposait beaucoup d'espoirs avait refusé de fuir, et avait couvert la fuite des civils. On racontait qu'il avait un cosmos plutôt puissant qui lui avait permis d'extrader le petit groupe en dehors des tours d'Avalon.

Avalon se trouvait à quelques lieues de là, et, Aiola n'en douta pas une seconde, sa cible devait avoir un cosmos différent des autres, cela faciliterait grandement les choses.

Sa troupe se mis en route sur l'heure.

C'était un champs de ruines fumantes que découvrirent les athéniens en arrivant à Avalon. Le haut château qui surplombait la ville continuait de lutter vaillamment, mais ses murs d'ordinaire si blancs avaient pris des teintes rouges et brunes ça et là. Les rues portaient encore les échos de combats qui continuaient à sévir un peu partout. Les chevaliers de la déesse de la sagesse grecque bénéficiaient de la confusion ambiante, se fondant dans les brouillards poussiéreux, passant de décombres en décombres. D'après les derniers survivants, le forgeron devait se trouver aux abords du château, on l'avait aperçu dans la grande cours. Leur destination était donc toute trouvée.

La cours devait être un endroit magnifique quelques semaines auparavant. Faite de granit blanc, elle était de forme circulaire, entourée de bâtiments aux pierres ciselées avec luxe de détails. La lumière dansait sur les dalles claires, illuminant les motifs colorés des mosaïques qui l'en ornaient. L'odeur âcre du sang tira le chevalier d'or de sa contemplation : l'endroit ne sentait plus que mort et désarroi.

" _Athéna, faites que nous le retrouvions vivant!"_ Pensa le jeune homme en s'engouffrant par une porte, celle qui était estampillée d'une enclume.

Le spectacle qui se tenait là n'avait rien à envier à celui du dehors: des corps mélangés d'avaloniens et de marinas, du sang, de la tripaille, mélangés à la boue, la crasse, la sueur. L'odeur les prit à la gorge un court instant, leurs yeux devaient s'habituer à la faible luminosité de l'endroit.

Boong ! Le son sourd du métal qui s'entrechoquait leur parvint.

Un râle de mourrant, puis un coup donné avec le tranchant d'une arme.

Au milieu de la pièce de tenait un personnage menu, il brandissait dans une main un marteau de forgeron et dans l'autre une épée à la lame si pure, qu'il sembla à Aiola qu'elle brillait d'elle même, et ce, malgré la pénombre du lieu. Cette drôle apparition était torse nu, une bande de cuir protégeait le haut de son buste, sa peau recouverte sur toute sa partie gauche de tatouages était sale et humide, et la lumière chaude du foyer qui se trouvait derrière lui donnait l'impression que les dessins de sa peau prenaient vie à chaque coup qu'il portait. Il devait avoir les cheveux longs, car ceux ci étaient tirés en arrière, retenus par un chignon négligé, alors que le crâne d'un bélier mort depuis belles lurettes trônait sur sa tête. Un ornement?

Lorsqu'il donna un violent coup de cornes à un des sbires du dieu des mers, Aiola comprit qu'il servait aussi en combat.

Le longs des cornes complexes et ciselées du crâne, des breloques, visiblement anciennes, tintaient à chaque mouvement du forgeron. Enfin, il portait une moitié de tabard et des jambières en fer noir, protégeant ainsi le bas de son corps.

"Donne nous les reliques gamin!" Cria un sbire en se jetant sur le flanc gauche de ce dernier.

L'angle mort du forgeron, une des rares ouvertures qu'il avait négligé, pensa le chevalier d'or en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'eut, cependant, pas le temps de réagir. Le gamin encaissa le coup, alors qu'une traînée rouge pouasseuse commença à serpenter le long de ses côtés. La violence du coup l'obligea à mettre un genoux à terre mais l'instant d'après, alors que le sbire croyait la partie gagnée, le forgeron avait disparu pour réapparaître derrière lui et lui enfoncer son marteau dans le crâne.

Il y eut un craquement sordide, puis le corps tomba.

Il n'était pas mauvais, et avait un contrôle de son cosmos excellent. Aiola n'eu pas le loisir de pousser sa réflexion plus avant, le forgeron les pointait de son épée en se mettant en garde.

Les choses tournaient mal, vraiment! Elle avait perdu le contact avec les autres combattants du château, et elle était la dernière debout dans la forge. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à ralentir les hordes de sbires qui déferlaient sur eux, mais elle doutait de sa capacité à tenir encore longtemps.

Elle avait fait face à un ou deux marinas plus expérimentés, utilisant leur cosmos de manière plus poussée pour attaquer et, si elle avait réussi à s'en défaire, elle n'en était pas sortie totalement indemne.

Avec les derniers hommes qu'elle avait mis à terre, elle pensait bénéficier d'un court répit pour souffler et se reposer. La fatigue lui coupait les jambes et elle ne sentait déjà plus ses bras. L'arrivée de ce nouveau groupe dans sa forge était un réel coup du sort. Non seulement ils maîtrisaient tous leur cosmos, mais leur chef semblait d'une toute autre trempe. Il dégageait quelque chose de sauvage, de féroce, de dangereux. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir l'échine, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de victoire.

Malgré tout, elle s'était mise en garde et étudiait la situation, leurs attitudes.

Ils ne paraissaient pas belliqueux, pour le moment.

"Calme! Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis!" Tenta le chef, un jeune homme brun aux yeux brillants. Il fit un geste de paix en s'avançant d'un pas. Le forgeron recula, rajusta sa prise sur son épée.

"Halte!" Cria-t-elle dans un français impérieux.

Une voix féminine? En voilà une drôle de surprise ! S'il s'était attendu à cela! Ceci dit, cela ne réglait en rien son problème : elle semblait ne pas parler grec…

" _Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé Camus…"_ se lamenta alors le lion d'or avant de reprendre tranquillement, ou du moins, le plus tranquillement qu'il pouvait:

" Du calme! Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis. Nous venons de la part d'Athéna !"

La jeune fille se figea, et il put comprendre, à ses yeux graves, qu'elle réfléchissait.

"Des athéniens ?" Finit-elle par prononcer avec un fort accent. " Que voulez vous? Je vous préviens, je ne me laisserai pas faire!"

Combative la gamine! Malgré tout, il n'avait pas le temps de son côté et il fallait absolument quitter les lieux au plus vite… avant qu'on ne les repère.

"Je suis désolé, le temps manque." Finir par dire doucement Aiola alors que, à la vitesse de l'éclair, il se déplaçait vers elle et l'assommait.

Il récupéra le corps qui tombait dans ses bras. Il prit quelques secondes pour détailler un peu plus avant le visage de ce drôle de personnage.

*Une jamirienne?" Finit-il par dire quelque peu coi avant de revenir à la priorité du moment, à savoir fuir.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP II.**

Fort heureusement pour sa petite unité, le chemin du retour se fit rapidement et sans encombres.  
Il avait refermé la plus grosse blessure de la forgeronne avec son cosmos, ce qui leur permit de rentrer sans faire de pause prolongée.

Aiola se hâta jusqu'au temple du Grand Pope qui l'attendait, visiblement, car il le reçut presque immédiatement.

Le chevalier essaya de faire passer ce sentiment de malaise qui lui étreignait les boyaux à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce personnage. Le Grand Pope avait changé, depuis quelques années, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de… la saison? La fatigue de ce dernier?

Il chassa rapidement ces idées de sa tête: ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser des questions.  
Il avait laissé les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent retourner dans leurs quartiers, et avait décidé de s'occuper de la partie "administrative".  
Aiola rentra dans la grande salle dans laquelle le Grand Pope recevait. Il s'avança, et déposa le plus délicatement possible la forgeronne sur le tapis écarlate, puis, il mit genou à terre, et baissa la tête en signe de soumission.  
La jamirienne, avalonienne...enfin, la fille se réveilla au contact avec le sol, visiblement désorientée.  
"Grand Pope, je vous ramène la forgeronne avalonienne."

La voix du chevalier d'or atteignit les oreilles légèrement pointues de la jeune femme qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide avant de les refermer tout de suite. Ho bon sang! La douleur revenait à son bon souvenir. Courbatures, blessures, fatigue, le tout était un cocktail assez mortel, et elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'on lui voulait...bien que quelque part, elle s'en doutait.  
De son côté, le Seigneur du Sanctuaire détaillait avec attention cette masse quelque peu informe qu'on lui avait livré. Il fallait faire un véritable effort d'imagination pour voir, sous la crasse et le sang, un être humain là-dessous. Malgré tout, alors qu'elle soufflait fortement par le nez, la jeune femme fit un effort sur elle-même pour se redresser en position assise, maladroitement d'abord, puis plus rapidement. Elle ne pouvait faire plus, consciente de ses limites.

Elle détestait sa situation, elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle planta sur celui qui semblait diriger les opérations. Durant ce silence, Aiola put sentir qu'elle avait dégagé une faible dose de cosmos. Il lui fallut néanmoins quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle sondait les lieux et les personnes autour. En animal acculé, elle devait sans doutes étudier toutes les possibilités, ainsi que le danger que chacun devait représenter.  
" _Sacré contrôle pour une simple forgeronne..."_ se prit-il à penser en lui jetant un rapide regard.  
Si au début, elle semblait calme, l'instinct du lion d'or comprit rapidement qu'elle était, à présent, furieuse.  
Les yeux de la forgeronne étaient d'un brun des plus communs, mais ils brillaient d'une sorte d'intelligence vive qui ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Le reste de son visage était, lui aussi, la copie conforme de l'ancien bélier d'or. Aucun doute là-dessus. Ce vieux coquin de bélier avait bien joué son coup: il aurait put ramener sa fille au Sanctuaire cent fois, mais il avait tout mis en oeuvre pour cacher son existence, jusqu'à ce que lui, son successeur légitime, une quasi divinité, ne tombe sur son journal et ne découvre la vérité. Athéna avait été une complice des plus efficaces.  
Ainsi donc, ce vieil homme avait obtenu une descendance à un âge plutôt avancé, une sorte de miracle qu'il mettait sur le compte d'un cadeau divin. D'après ce qu'il avait pu lire dans le dit journal, le sang jamirien avait la particularité de très mal se métisser. C'était en partie la raison du nombre très faible des naissances: les ventres d'humaines étaient un terreaux à la fertilité plus que médiocre pour ces gènes si spécifiques. L'extinction les guettait. Néanmoins, il semblait qu'il existait une race cousine à la leur: les Sidhes. Forgerons eux aussi, ils étaient dotés de pouvoirs inconnus de lui, ainsi qu'une prédisposition au contrôle du cosmos. Les Sidhes avaient, pour la plupart, chassé les sentiments trop forts mais, grâce à ce sacrifice, bénéficiaient d'une vie beaucoup plus longue, ce qui avait permit à leur population de maintenir une population à peine plus élevée que celle des Jamiriens.

Saga avait alors compris la manoeuvre d'Athéna en envoyant l'ancien bélier d'or sur les terres avalonniennes plusieurs fois: il fallait du sang neuf dans les lignées jamiriennes pour ne pas perdre l'art particulier, et ho combien essentiel qui faisait partie de leur héritage.

"Oanell" Finit par dire l'usurpateur d'une voix qui se voulait douce. "Ma fille, enfin!"  
Ladite Oanell semblait avoir le souffle coupé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, s'abstint en se mordant la lèvre, se frotta les tempe d'une main tremblante.  
"Ehm…" Prononça-t-elle avec sa voix craquelée par la fatigue.

" _Réfléchis ma fille, réfléchis!"_ pensa-t-elle alors que le silence hébété de l'assemblée laissait place, peu à peu, à de timides chuchotements entre les convives. Son instinct lui criait de se méfier de cet homme qui se disait son père. Il ne l'était pas, son cosmos était totalement différent, et elle en était certaine. Mais une chose était certaine: il était dangereux, et haut placé, elle n'aurait pas le luxe de se rebeller, tout du moins pas de manière frontale… 15et le moindre faux pas lui serait très préjudiciable. Le confondre alors qu'elle ne jouissait d'aucune réputation au Sanctuaire, d'aucun appuis était un mouvement suicidaire. La meilleure option qui lui apparut fut de rentrer dans le jeu de cet homme, et de lui faire regretter d'avoir écopé d'une fille avec un caractère aussi fort que le sien.

Un sourire, que Aiola décrivit comme "facétieux", se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle tendait une main vers son géniteur, les larmes aux yeux (d'épuisement, mais beaucoup l'ont interprété comme de l'émotion) .  
"Papa! Tu en as mis du temps!"

Saga était soulagé, en son fort intérieur, d'avoir obtenu l'approbation de l'enfant "prodigue". Il savait, toujours grâce au journal, que Shion visitait aussi souvent que possible sa progéniture, et que cette dernière avait bénéficié de ses enseignements. Les nombreuses lettres et dessins qu'il gardait précieusement témoignaient d'une tendresse réciproque évidente, d'autant plus que l'enfant avait perdu sa mère très jeune.

Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à sa fille, se penchant légèrement, il serra sa main. Epuisée et blessée, elle ne tenait que grâce à l'adrénaline.  
"Plus tard, mon agnelle. "

Le Grand Pope fit un geste de la main et des prêtresses arrivèrent pour l'emmener ailleurs, probablement pour recevoir des soins.

"Vous pouvez disposer, chevalier."

L'audition était terminée.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP III.**

Oanell avait l'impression que son esprit était plongé dans une eau sombre et dense. Rien, à part cette impression de flotter lentement, de dériver sans pouvoir contrôler le moindre de ses gestes. C'était apaisant, mais angoissant aussi.

Soudain, elle se sentir comme tirée vers le haut, ou le bas, elle n'avait plus vraiment le sens des choses.

La forgeronne se réveilla doucement, déboussolée.

C'était une belle chambre claire, faite de marbre blanc. Elle possédait une grande fenêtre donnant au lieu une belle luminosité. Son lit était plutôt grand, et confortable, ce qui lui sembla étonnant au vue de la réputation quelque peu spartiate du Sanctuaire. L'air était doux et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la mer.

Quel calme! Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore des dernières batailles qu'elle avait vécu. Elle n'arrivait, cependant, pas à se sentir soulagée.

La prêtresse qui se trouvait à son chevet, se pencha sur elle, avec un sourire, puis, quitta la pièce prestement.

Oanell soupira, elle n'aurait donc aucun répit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser apparaître le Grand Pope.

"Je suis heureux que tu te sentes mieux, mon agnelle"

Il était surtout très content qu'elle se soit enfin réveillée, c'est qu'elle avait du boulot qui l'attendait. Sa fille le fixait avec gravité, probablement qu'elle était encore sonnée par les récents événements. Quelle plaie de devoir gérer des non combattants !

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" Finit-elle par prononcer dans un grec approximatif. Question logique, Oanell avait plusieurs fois demandé à visiter le Sanctuaire, mais n'avait essuyé que des refus.

"Lorsque j'ai su qu'Avalon était en guerre, je me suis inquiété." Réponse logique qui sembla contenter la demoiselle. Néanmoins, il se devait d'être un tant soit peu honnête, tout de même.

"De plus, j'ai besoin de tes compétences." La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers le grand homme qui la surplombait de toute sa stature.

"Tu as besoin de moi? Mais, pourquoi ?

-Tu es une forgeronne très douée, mon agnelle, et nous avons beaucoup d'armures à réparer.

\- je suis la meilleure. - Saga tiqua sous son masque- mais… vous avez un forgeron ici non? Mü il fait quoi? Il enfile des perles?"

Il y eu un silence. Ha, c'est vrai, elle connaissait le disciple de son père, et pour cause, il semblait que le vieux bélier ait emmené le jeune rencontrer sa progéniture…

" Ton fiancé est occupé à Jamir, il a des réparations à faire là bas. "

Saga pensait que parler de ces fiançailles imposées calmerait la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire qu'en réalité, Mü s'était exilé de lui-même pour le fuir.

"Je voulais le voir." Répondit Oanell avec une moue boudeuse. À vrai dire, si elle n'avait pas choisi ce fiancé, c'était le seul athénien qu'elle connaissait un tant soit peu, pour avoir vécu pas mal de choses ensembles enfants. Retrouver un visage connu l'aurait rassurée, mais elle se doutait de la raison qui avait poussé ce dernier à rester en retrait...enfin...s'il s'était rendu compte de l'usurpation. Après tout, Mü n'était pas un idiot.

"Agnelle, il faudrait que tu fasses une liste des matériaux dont tu as besoin pour travailler. Tu pourras utiliser la forge du temple du bélier.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me donnes une pièce d'armure, même endommagée, je dois étudier avant de commencer."

Le visage de la jeune fille avait changé. Il était marqué par la concentration, elle paraissait si sérieuse, s'en était presque déstabilisant.

"Tu vas pouvoir en étudier une. Tu as accès à ma bibliothèque aussi.

\- J'ai besoin d'être tranquille, aussi.

\- Tu le seras. Tout sera fait pour ton confort, mon agnelle. En attendant, je souhaite que tu te reposes encore un peu."

Se reposer...se reposer...il en avait de bonnes le vieux! Elle n'avait pas envie de se reposer, pas le moins du monde! Être au Sanctuaire était quelque chose qui piquait sa curiosité et elle n'avait qu'une envie: visiter, découvrir, fouiller. Son esprit cabotin la poussait à agir parfois comme une enfant.  
On avait pris soin de lui déposer ses affaires et après une rapide vérification, tout y était, y compris les reliques. Ses précieuses reliques qu'elle enroula autour de son poignet.

C'est donc le cœur plus léger que la jamirienne entreprit une petite visite.

Le temple du Grand Pope serait pour plus tard, elle avait envie de voir les fameux collègues de son père, de son fiancé. On racontait pas mal de choses au sujet des chevalier d'or, et elle avait envie de tester ces personnages si légendaires, héroïques, "blahblahblah".

Le premier temple qu'elle visita, était en vérité le douzième temple, celui du poisson. Des fleurs un peu partout, une jolie architecture, une décoration élégante, mais personne. Rien de palpitant, en définitive.

Le second était celui du verseau. Il faisait un froid à geler sur place, il y avait, donc, une forme de climatisation dans ce bled paumé ! Les oreilles aux aguets, ses oreilles perçurent un son qui venait des entrailles du dit Temple. Curieuse comme une loutre des mers, vive comme le castor Lapon, la jamirienne se glissa dans les couloirs sombres et gelés. Elle avait camouflé son cosmos, rattaché ses cheveux dans un vague chignon, et avançait à pas de loup.

Qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Un complot pour dominer le monde? Un cercle de poètes disparus? Une secte pour la gloire du pain aux lardons ? Tellement d'aventures attendait le détective Oanell!

Il y avait une porte au bout du couloir sombre dans lequel elle était engagée, porte qui par chance était entrouverte. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure de contentement, la curieuse demoiselle osa un regard vers l'intérieur de la pièce et resta coïte. Deux hommes se trouvaient là. Ils étaient… magnifiquement taillés, un corps puissant et musclé juste comme il fallait, tout deux avaient de longs cheveux.

*Jackpot!* Pensa Oanell avec un sourire satisfait, après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal, juste régalait ses yeux d'un spectacle plutôt sympathique. Les deux hommes murmuraient, elle ne réussit pas à entendre de quoi il pouvait s'agir mais put aisément le deviner quand ils commencèrent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

C'était...surprenant! Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu ce genre de rapports entre hommes, mais quelque part… Oanell pencha ma tête sur le côté .

*Ho, c'est fou ça, on peut faire ça aussi?*

L'expression "aller se faire voir chez les grecs" prenait tout son sens dis donc!

Elle avait envie de rire, elle avait envie de boire, elle avait envie tout simplement de folie.

Elle sortit rapidement, bien qu'à contre cœur, c'était vraiment une découverte intéressante ! Un bon début pour sa nouvelle collection de commérages.

Une fois arrivée sur le seuil du temple du Capricorne, elle laissa échapper un rire venu du fond de ses entrailles si fort, qu'elle dû se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Cet épisode avait eu le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit, et de ne pas penser à sa situation quelque peu instable.

Malgré tout, la jamirienne dû se résoudre à reprendre contenance (difficilement, il fallait l'avouer): devant elle se trouvait un type faisait clairement la tronche, et la toisait d'un regard aussi sévère que celui d'un professeur de maths.

"Oui? C'est à quel sujet?" Réussit à demander entre deux rires mourants l'espiègle forgeronne.

"Qui êtes vous? Que faites vous ici? "

Visiblement, il n'était pas encore au courant de son arrivée. Il s'agissait du chevalier du Capricorne, car il était revêtu d'une belle armure d'or bien brillante, jolie, fascinante.

"Tout doux Bijou ! Je suis la fille du grand patron, Oanell."

Le Capricorne d'or tiqua très visiblement.

-Quoi? Mais…

\- J'suis la nouvelle forgeronne, stresse pas bikounet!"

La jeune fille se releva et dépoussiéra sa tenue avant de commencer à le détailler avec attention. Malgré cette annonce quelque peu non conventionnelle, Shura se fit la réflexion qu'il demanderait des informations sur cette drôle… de ...sur ce….sur ce personnage définitivement bien trop féminin et bavard.

"Shura." Finit par concéder le chevalier.

Il était grand, avait un air 'constipé' sur le visage comme s'il avait un balais dans le fondement, mais plutôt joli à regarder.  
" _Ca doit être douloureux"_ pensa la demoiselle en essayant de contenir un rire qui pointait le bout de son nez. Shura, de son côté, eut l'affreuse sensation de se faire dévêtir du regard par cette femme. Comment pouvait-on manquer autant de retenue?

"Oanell, enchantée…" Elle stoppa net. Le chevalier portait quelque chose qui attira son attention. La forgeronne attrapa la main de Shura qui se défit de sa prise avec humeur, l'envoyant valser contre le mur, provoquant un "BAM" sonore.

"Aie! Mais?!

-Montre la moi!"

Shura ne comprenait pas de quoi elle voulait parler, il contemplait d'un air effaré et sévère la forgeronne se redresser avec peine, puis avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé.

" Montre-moi Excalibur !

\- Ex...

\- Chut! J'exige de voir Excalibur !

\- Je ne vais pas te découper pour satisfaire ton caprice !"

Si le sujet principal n'avait pas été la légendaire épée de son peuple, Oanell aurait trouvé la situation particulièrement amusante, mais là, elle avait juste envie de lui donner une paire de claques pour le réveiller.

"Mais non, banane! Passe moi ta main droite, je vais te montrer!"

Le chevalier d'or semblait hésiter, aussi, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter :

"Je ne vais pas te manger! Arrête de me regarder avec un air ahuris et que ça saute!"

Face à son air déterminé et autoritaire, Shura finit par céder et tendit sa main avec une moue dubitative.

Cela sembla calmer Oanell, car elle fit un "bien" satisfait avant d'entamer des petites pressions de ses deux pouces sur la paume de la main du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas tout de suite constaté que son cosmos changeait au rythme de ses gestes, ce dernier prit une vibration spécifique qu'il reconnaissait. Le cosmos de cette fille était devenu semblable au sien!

"La voilà, enfin!" Laissa échapper la forgeronne dans un soupire de soulagement. D'un geste rapide, elle plongea sa main dans la paume de Shura qui semblait de plus en plus éberlué. La forgeronne tira une épée de sa main, une épée magnifique, à la lame d'une pureté telle que son métal semblait chanter.

"Ex.. Excalibur !" Laissa échapper l'espagnol avec un visage décomposé sous l'étonnement. Cette épée existait donc bel et bien?  
La forgeronne le considéra un court instant du regard :

"Ba quoi? Tu ne l'avais jamais vue?"

Il fit un signe de négation de la tête, et elle haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur les marches en posant la précieuse épée sur ses genoux.

Le chevalier du Capricorne n'osait plus dire un mot, il suivait chacun des gestes de la demoiselle avec une attention quasi religieuse, mais méfiante. Cette dernière avait entamé une série de petits tapotements du bout des doigts, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Le cosmos de cette gamine était désormais identique à celui de la lame, ce qui intrigua d'autant plus le jeune homme.

" _Bon sang… c'est qui cette fille?"_

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il y avait comme une sorte de parenthèse étrange, durant laquelle rien ne semblait les atteindre. Un spectacle beau, surtout pour une personne aussi droite que Shura., c'était comme voir un ballet dans lequel lame et forgeron ne faisaient plus qu'un. C'était beau, étrange, surtout pour un épéiste comme lui.

"Tsss… il va falloir que je m'occupe d'elle. Elle a besoin d'entretien." Conclut la jamirienne en se relevant. "Tu ne l'as jamais faite révisée ?"

Shura fit un non de le tête, encore un, alors qu'Oanell remettait l'épée dans son fourreau.

"Il faudra venir me voir dès que j'aurai remis la forge en route."

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos et commença à repartir vers ses quartiers, revoir Excalibur l'avait affectée plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer, et elle sentait déjà ses yeux s'embrumer.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP IV.**

Oanell était debout sur le seuil de la bibliothèque du Grand Pope.

C'était un endroit qu'elle trouva tout de suite particulièrement accueillant. Contrairement au reste du palais, qui était fait de marbres lumineux, aveuglants, la bibliothèque était constituée de bois, dans un style très 18ème siècle, avec des lambris aux couleurs chaudes. Il y avait des livres à perte de vue, des tentures vermeil et or, des cousins, un grand bureau ancien. Au sol était posée une Pandora Box dorée, qui attendait bien sagement.  
Son père l'avait conduite, ce matin tôt, jusqu'à sa bibliothèque personnelle, car il souhaitait qu'elle commence à étudier. Il lui avait fait part de quelques encouragements évasifs, et avait fermé la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule, pantoise, à observer la boîte qui contenait l'une des armures d'or.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir excitée ou anxieuse, et c'est d'un pas hésitant qu'elle se dirigea vers l'urne. Hésitante, tremblante, elle posa une main sur le métal doré, et sentit aussitôt une douce chaleur l'envahir doucement. La jamirienne décida de se mettre à genoux, et de continuer à caresser amoureusement l'étuis.

C'était du bel ouvrage! C'était juste si détaillé!

Elle pouvait sentir, sous ses doigts, les vibrations de l'armure qui répondait à ses caresses, comme si elle cherchait à entrer en communication avec elle! Et encore, elle n'avait qu'effleuré la surface du lac. Oanell attrapa son lourd journal relié de cuir qu'elle traînait un peu partout, et, crayon à la main, entama un rapport détaillé sur tout ce qu'elle voyait, sentait.

Combien de temps passa?  
Elle même avait perdu tout sens, comme si les minutes défilaient de manière ralentie. L'unique chose qui importait, , à cet instant T, était l'armure, l'armure et rien que l'armure. Une servante était entrée discrètement, avait déposé une tasse de thé fumante ainsi qu'un encas avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement. La jeune fille avait mangé tout en continuant à chercher dans les lourds volumes étalés çà et là autour d'elle, notant de temps à autres ses observations, revenant à l'armure, dorénavant sortie de son urne.  
Les créateurs ne s'étaient pas contentés d'utiliser de l'or pour les forger, elle s'en doutait car ce dernier ne constituait pas un métal suffisamment résistant et dense pour protéger qui que ce soit….ils l'avaient couplé avec un alliage complexe.

Mais quels métaux avait-on usé pour arriver à pareil résultat?  
Oanell avala une grosse bouchée de son sandwich, posant de nouveau ses yeux sur l'armure dorée. Par tous les Dieux, c'était une merveille.

Elle soupira d'aise.

C'était une jolie plaine fleurie et verdoyante s'étendant à perte de vue. Une brise légère caressait la terre doucement, presque avec tendresse. Cà et là, on pouvait se voir dessiner des bâtiments de marbre blanc, décorés avec sobriété, mais avec un goût certain. Un petit paradis dont on pouvait sentir la douceur de vivre.

Oanell était allongée dans l'herbe, elle pouvait sentir les plantes autour de son visage lui effleurer les joues, alors que ses narines humaient les effluves délicates des diverses fleurs présentes. Lentement, elle s'étira.

Depuis quand le Sanctuaire possédait-il un jardin aussi magnifique?

Elle essaya de chercher dans son esprit, puis, rapidement, décida que ce n'était pas grave. On pouvait juste profiter de l'instant, et cette petite sieste l'avait requinquée.  
"Tu es réveillée, petite mortelle?"

Une voix grave sortie de nulle part la fit sursauter. Son coeur manqua un battement de coeur, alors qu'elle sautait sur ses genoux. Oanell n'avait pas remarqué la présence de cet homme, pourtant, il avait un cosmos imposant.

"Que?...quoi? Oui, oui...mais, Je...mais...d'où comment...T'es qui toi?"

Avait finit par bredouiller la forgeronne quelque peu confuse, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

L'homme portait une longue toge sombre, et à vue de nez devait bien faire un peu près 1,90m. Il était simplement assis à côté d'elle, la fixant avec un regard doré qu'elle eu du mal à décrire tant ils lui semblait profond et irréel.  
Malgré la question de la jeune fille, il ne répondit pas. Il continuait à la détailler en silence.  
Enfin, il daigna bouger pour prendre, dans une de ses mains larges, le poignet de la jamirienne et le soulever.

"Explique-moi ce qu'une humaine fait avec cet artefact? "

Elle portait une série de bracelets entrelacés, faits de divers matériaux et métaux. Ils lui avaient été légués par son grand-père maternel.

Oanell retira vivement, et avec humeur, son poignet de la prise. L'élan la fit tomber sur son (auguste) postérieur, position quelque peu indigne, mais l'homme constata que son regard était brillant, remplis d'une série d'émotions qu'il pouvait aisément lire. Cette gamine était un livre ouvert. Pathétique.  
"D'une, je ne suis pas 'humaine'! Je suis la rencontre improbable entre Avalon et Jamir, descendante en ligne directe d'Obéron et Titania, et cet artefact n'est autre qu'un héritage familial!"

Elle ne manquait pas d'aplomb cette petite! Sa réaction avait quelque peu amusé le grand homme qui laissa alors un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Plus que son sang tibétain, c'était son sang féerique qui piqua son intérêt.  
"Comment tu t'appelles, petite fée? " Finit-il par demander avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
\- Oanell. Et toi?"

Aussi rapidement que son agacement était arrivé, la jeune fille semblait désormais détendue, au point de s'assoir à côté de lui sans la moindre once de crainte. Amusant de voir à quel point elle pouvait partager ce caractère facétieux avec son illustre arrière (arrière?)grand-père.  
" Sais-tu où tu te trouves, petite fée?" Il avait éludé la question.  
" Hmmmm… je ne sais pas…"

Elle se concentra et se rappela que la dernière fois, elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de son père. Ho, tout prenait alors du sens!

"Je suis en train de rêver! Ça m'arrive souvent d'avoir des discussions, tout ça. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.  
\- Appelle-moi comme tu veux." Finit-il par concéder à son plus grand étonnement.

Cette gamine avait un petit quelque chose qui le poussait à agir avec une certaine bienveillance à son égard, probablement son regard brillant d'une certaine intelligence? Son ascendance? Son visage blanc et expressif? Le fait qu'elle portait, chose plutôt rare, surtout chez une femme, une série de tatouages sur toute une partie du corps? Ou bien cette fragilité inhérente qu'elle camouflait tant bien que mal sous une bonne dose d'impertinence et de mauvais caractère? Probablement un mélange de tout cela.  
"Je t'appellerai Morphéus." conclut la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, alors qu'un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur son visage de poupée.

Morphéus fit un geste de tête qui voulait probablement dire "ok" ou "comme tu veux". Oanell ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce dernier, il continuait à la fixer comme s'il la déshabillait, pour ne pas dire comme s'il la disséquait, et c'était assez étrange comme sensation.  
"Tu habites ici? "

Il lui fallait briser ce silence qui commençait à devenir lourd.  
" Oui.  
\- Et euh, tu vis seul ici?  
\- Non."

L'hommel restait volontairement laconique, il se doutait que, aux vues des traits jamiriens qu'elle présentait, elle devait être liée à Athéna, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
"Ha… mais euh… il y a souvent des visites?  
\- Non, très peu de visites, et encore moins de petites fées curieuses comme toi. Nous ne les laissons pas entrer.  
\- Je suis bien entrée, moi.  
\- Tu n'es pas une fée comme les autres.  
\- Parce que je suis jamirienne aussi?  
\- Rien à voir.  
\- Parce que je suis forgeronne?  
\- Non.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi?  
\- Je ne le sais pas encore, petite fée, mais je compte bien le découvrir."

Enfin, il arracha ses yeux de la jeune fille qui souriait avec une candeur toute enfantine. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette curiosité, et encore moins définir cela. Mais au moins, cela occuperait un peu son temps.  
Il fallait voir cette petite comme un passe-temps qui pouvait se révéler intéressant, voire une mascotte.

Elle se réveillait alors qu'elle sentit un cosmos subtil l'entourer. La forgeronne grogna, se frotta les yeux, remua pour trouver une meilleure position, mais face à l'insistance du cosmos, elle se redressa finalement, les cheveux décoiffés, la mine déconfite, la bouche pâteuse. L'armure des gémeaux que son père lui avait mandé d'étudier irradiait d'une lueur dorée. Le cosmos n'était pas suffisamment fort pour alerter les autres chevaliers, mais elle eu le sentiment qu'il cherchait à la réveiller, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oanell se traîna jusqu'à la lourde boîte dorée, et se vautra dessus avec paresse.  
"Oui...oui...je suis réveillée, Gemini, je sais…"  
Mais bon, le rêve était sympa, et elle avait encore sommeil! Elle en avait de drôles de manières cette armure!

"Laisse moi encore cinq minutes s'il te plait…"  
Le cosmos qui lui répondit parut refuser cette demande et, la forgeronne prit sur elle pour se lever, aller se laver un peu, manger un encas, et se remettre au travail.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait commencé à étudier l'armure d'or, et elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas quitté la bibliothèque. L'une de ses premières exigences, consistait à pouvoir entamer une correspondance avec Mü, qui était le maître de l'art jamirien concernant la forge. Si, au début, le Grand 'Popa' avait refusé la requête, il finit par céder, nécessité faisant loi.

Ses courriers seraient ouverts et lus, elle le savait pertinemment, aussi, les premiers temps, se contenta-t-elle de faire des lettres longues, assommantes de détails techniques que les non initiés ne pourraient pas comprendre. Son fiancé avait très rapidement compris la manoeuvre effectuée, et lui répondait avec luxe de détails, et de banalités de la vie quotidienne, lui aussi. C'était une chance que ce dernier et elle soient souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes.  
Grâce à ces échanges assidus, elle avait put approfondir ses connaissances sur les armures, ainsi que ses recherches. Son carnet se complétait rapidement, et elle se sentait transportée par toutes ces nouvelles découvertes.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, néanmoins, fut l'impression que le bélier d'or la mettait en garde, multipliant les remarques inquiètes sous couvert d'un échange de cordialités d'une pesanteur exagérée.

Ce jour-là, donc, après un rêve sympathique et un réveil moins sympathique, la forgeronne s'était remise au travail, une tasse de thé à la main, lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le cosmos écrasant et la haute stature de son prestigieux paternel.  
"Mon agnelle, le bon jour.

\- Grand Popa, bonjour."

Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de lever le nez de son livre.

"Tu tombes à pic, je viens de finir la liste de mes besoins pour remettre en route la forge." Elle put sentir que ce dernier semblait satisfait, car, s'avançant d'un pas rapide vers elle, sa voix avait pris une teinte plus légère.  
"Parfait! Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma fille! Quand pourras-tu commencer?  
\- Aussitôt mes fournitures livrées. Je m'occuperai en priorité des armures en fonction, celles non attribuées peuvent attendre un peu plus."

Le Grand Pope avait parcouru en diagonale la liste mais sembla tiquer.  
\- Dis-moi, Oanell, en quoi une radio te servira-t-elle?  
\- Peux pas travailler sans musique.  
\- Du beurre salé? Mais…

\- La base!  
\- Et pourquoi… du cidre?  
\- Remonter le moral des troupes...  
\- Tu n'as pas 20 ans!  
\- Rho l'aut'e! Il vient du 18ème siècle où on buvait du vin dès minot, et il me chie une pendule pour un peu de jus de pomme pétillant!  
-Oanell ton langage!  
\- Mais c'est vrai quoi! J'ai besoin d'un remontant moi! J'te signale que je bosse plus de 45 heures par semaines, sans rtt, sans salaire, sans primes, sans SALAIRE!

Continue à me refuser la base et je me mets en grève!"

Saga resta, un court instant, interdit, Instant durant lequel il se rappela qu'elle avait vécu en France… pays de la sainte grève. Si encore les avaloniens n'avaient pas envoyé leurs apprentis à l'école, collège, lycée, ils seraient moins ...pénibles, mais cela pouvait aussi expliquer leurs résultats médiocres lors des guerres qu'ils eurent à faire.  
"Entendu ma poupée, mais promets moi de ne pas faire d'abus.  
-Moi? Hooo, jamais!"

Et le sourire qu'elle lui servit ne présageait rien de bon.

" _Céder sur des broutilles, pour ne pas lui donner plus d'ambitions…les enfants gâtés sont les plus faciles à manipuler…"_ Se dit-il comme pour se rassurer.

"Au fait, mon enfant, tu vas commencer à t'entraîner un peu."

Lança-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Il ne put voir le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer alors qu'il lui tournait le dos mais cela l'aurait certainement ravi.

Le lendemain matin, donc, on la tira de son sommeil aux aurores. U

ne tenue d'entraînement avait été préparée pour elle, ainsi qu'un…

"Un masque.  
\- OUI! Merci cap'tain Obvious! J'ai vu! Pourquoi faire ce truc?"

Oanell brandissait le dit masque face à son père qui restait calme.  
" Une tradition instaurée par notre déesse: les femmes doivent le porter, et si un homme voit ton visage, tu as plusieurs choix: l'aimer ou bien le tuer.  
\- Wooh, chaud votre délire!

\- Oanell, langage…  
\- Bon, tu peux le reprendre ton truc s't'euplait…  
\- Non, je souhaite que ma fille suive nos traditions.  
\- J'aurai aucun mal à aimer plusieurs types, tu sais."

La demoiselle laissa un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le Grand Pope soupira.  
"Tu es fiancée, mon agnelle, et j'entends bien que tu respectes ce contrat."  
La réaction d'Oanell fut de jeter le masque aux pieds de son père, et de soupirer:

"Ok, ok! T'as gagné, mais je porte pas c'truc… et sûrement pas ailleurs qu'en combat."

Bon, c'était un compromis, il n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir un ascendant fort sur la jeune femme.  
"Entendu, tant que tu respectes nos traditions…. Un tant soit peu..."

Elle allait quitter les lieux, mais revint d'un pas décidé. Saga se demanda alors quelle nouvelle idée fabuleusement pénible elle allait encore lui sortir, mais c'est étonnamment calme qu'elle commença:

"J'ai cru comprendre que Mü avait des difficultés à finir les réparations à Jamir."  
Et elle su qu'elle avait capté toute son attention. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, ferma les yeux un instant en haussant légèrement les épaules:

" En ma qualité de forgeronne, mais surtout de fiancée, ne serait-il pas pertinent que je puisse lui prêter main forte?"

L'usurpateur réfléchit, caressant de sa main son menton:

"Tu as raison, mon Agnelle, c'est en effet la meilleure solution. Je t'enverrai à Jamir plus tard dans la saison, pour l'heure, j'aimerai que tu avances les réparations des armures ici présentes."  
Elle fit un oui de la tête, et sortit enfin, pour se rendre au terrain d'entraînement en traînant des pieds…  
Saga savait qu'Oanell pourrait constituer un levier pour ramener le bélier d'or au Sanctuaire, bien qu'il fut incapable de déterminer l'attachement que les deux jeunes gens partageaient.  
Mais avant de tenter une pareille manoeuvre, il devait s'assurer de reprendre sa fille et qu'elle n'échapperait pas à sa main mise une fois à Jamir. Pour cela, il avait besoin de temps.

C'était avec une non motivation évidente que la jeune femme se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement.  
L'endroit était réellement moche: peu de végétation, des ruines un peu partout, et des types en sueurs crasseux qui se battaient çà et là. Elle fit une moue agacée, mais finit par entrer dans l'espèce de colisée et s'asseoir sur l'une des marches en râlant dans sa barbe.  
Oanell observa donc les divers petits groupes présents. Il y avait une certaine logique dans ceux-ci: un chevalier de grade supérieur aux autres dirigeait, donnant des indications, des conseils. Les autres s'exécutaient.  
Grâce à son cosmos, elle put aisément en déduire qu'il y avait quatre chevaliers d'or, une dizaine de chevaliers d'argent, et une poignée de chevaliers de bronze.  
Il s'agissait, pour elle, de décortiquer les techniques se faisant jour, il y avait une diversité assez impressionnante de type de cosmos.  
"Hooo… c'est donc cela…" murmura la demoiselle en se redressant lentement. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les athéniens étaient aussi redoutables: ils adaptaient leur pédagogie à chaque cosmos, pour le pousser à son paroxysme.

"Au lieu de rêvasser, tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner?"

Une voix masculine la tira de sa contemplation, et la forgeronne tourna légèrement son regard pour le fixer sur l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

"Le camps d'entraînement des femmes ne se trouve pas ici, tu sais."  
Elle sourit, puis se tourna pour lui faire face. Au cosmos qu'il déployait discrètement, il s'agissait bien d'un chevalier d'or, mais il était vêtu d'une tunique simple et crasseuse tout à fait coordonnée aux lieux.

"Je m'entraîne là, tu ne vois pas? Et puis, c'est un ordre de mon père, je ne dois m'entraîner qu'avec les meilleurs."  
Il fronça les sourcils un court instant. C'était parce qu'il avait ressentit son cosmos vadrouiller dans le lieu, effleurer le sien et celui de ses apprentis qu'il s'était décidé à venir la trouver. Il l'avait déjà vu faire une pareille manoeuvre le jour où il l'avait ramenée d'Avalon, mais s'étonnait toujours de sa capacité à maîtriser son cosmos.

"Il faudrait peut être nous rejoindre en bas, non?"  
Peu à peu, les autres chevaliers d'or présents arrêtèrent leurs occupations pour fixer leurs yeux sur elle, bientôt imités par les autres combattants. A l'évidence, ils étaient tous tout aussi rapides à détecter sa présence.  
"Mouais…"

Pour autant, elle ne se leva pas et détaillait uns à uns les jeunes hommes qui constituaient la garde d'élite d'Athéna. Ils étaient beaux, très beaux… était-ce une volonté de la déesse?  
 _*Rien que pour cela, je te respecte, sis…*_

Le premier était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il était d'une taille plus petite que les autres, et d'une stature fine, la grâce qui se dégageait de chacun de ses mouvements donnait au tout une impression de perfection irréelle.

Son aura dégageait une forte odeur de roses.  
Ensuite, il y avait ce type derrière elle, celui qu'elle avait rencontrée à Avalon, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était jeune, dégageait une bienveillance certaine, mais cachait au tréfond de son âme un animal sauvage. A l'évidence, il n'était pas le genre de personne qu'il fallait mettre en colère.  
Puis, un grand homme à l'air austère, qui la fixait avec un mélange de rejet et de méfiance, le fameux capricorne d'or qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser plus tôt.  
Enfin, le dernier fut celui qui attira toute son attention. Il possédait une aura glaciale, et semblait porter sur le monde un regard détaché de tout. Pourquoi le fixait-elle de la sortes? La beauté froide qu'il dégageait n'était pas pour rien dans cette histoire, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait autre chose.  
La gorge sèche, elle avait du mal à respirer, comme s'il l'étouffait par sa simple présence.

"Alors? Tu descends ou pas?" Lança Aiola qui se tenait toujours derrière elle, les poings sur ses hanches.  
Ces paroles la firent revenir sur terre, et elle laissa échapper un petit rictus avant de se lever, et de disparaître. La jeune jamirienne atterrit sur la terre battue de l'arène, sous le regard vigilant de chaque personne présente.  
Surveillée, elle était encore une fois surveillée, jaugée, évaluée… et elle détestait cela. Elle échangea un regard avec l'homme de glace, et en eut cette terrible confirmation: au moindre faux pas, ils avaient pour consigne de la mettre à terre.

Oanell ferma les yeux, un court instant.  
Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse rapidement à quelle action était la plus convenable d'entreprendre.  
"Alors, qui veut m'évaluer?" Finit-elle par dire d'une voix qu'elle essayait de garder le plus posée possible, alors que ses yeux rencontraient à nouveau ceux du chevalier du Verseau.  
"Moi."

La voix était tranchante, comme la lame d'une épée, et ne souffrirait d'aucune forme de contestation. Camus ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers les gradins, alors que s'avançait Shura.

"Et tu es?"

Les yeux de la demoiselle se fixèrent sur l'espagnol, alors qu'elle faisait une demi volte pour lui faire face.

"Shura, chevalier d'or du Capricorne…. Je vois…. Mais, ne serait-ce pas mieux de commencer par plus facile? Genre lui?"  
Et l'avalonienne pointa de l'index l'un des chevaliers de bronze présent. Il parut alors évident, pour chacun des généraux d'Athéna, qu'elle ne l'avait pas désigné au hasard: il s'agissait de l'une des dernières recrues, un jeune adolescent maîtrisant encore mal son énergie.  
"Non" - coupa Aiola en souriant- "La fille du Pope mérite au moins que l'un de nous se dévoue.

\- Trop gentil…" Fit la demoiselle avec une moue. Elle n'avait pas envie de se fouler, et cela se voyait. Mais un rapide coup d'oeil à Camus, et sa fierté revint au galop, ainsi que sa détermination.

"Ok...dans ce cas là…"  
Oanell attrapa l'une des médailles qui ornait sa ceinture de tissus rouge, et commença à marmonner des paroles inaudibles aux autres, seul Camus eut l'impression d'entendre un nom, "Mordred".

Un premier cercle magique de lumière rouge se dessina autour d'elle, puis un second, provoquant une sorte de tourbillon de poussière qui finit par l'engloutir totalement. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, une silhouette différente se fit jour. Aiola la connaissait, car c'était ainsi que la jeune femme était apparue face à lui la première fois: portant un crâne de bélier mort depuis belles lurettes, celui-ci dissimulait le visage de la demoiselle, et donnait l'impression d'être vivant car ses orbites vides se remplirent d'une lueur rouge brillante.

Sa poitrine n'était cachée et soutenue que par une simple lanière de cuir noire, alors que des jambières sombres avaient recouvert le bas de son corps. Dans sa main droite, une épée lourde en métal noir, lui aussi.  
D'un geste lent, la forgeronne se mit en garde.

Un certain étonnement parcourut l'assistance, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion d'assister à ce genre de spectacle, et pour cause, ils n'avaient jamais affronté d'avalonien.  
Camus, au début peu intéressé, avait finit par daigné regarder la scène, Aphrodite, quant à lui, s'était redressé légèrement, alors qu'Aiola laissa échapper un :

"Bon sang...c'est quoi ça?"

Chacun eut le sentiment qu'Oanell n'était plus seule.  
Shura, de son côté, était resté parfaitement stoïque, se mettant en garde à son tour, il chercha rapidement une ouverture dans la posture de son adversaire, puis s'élança, bras tendu en avant.  
La gamine bougeait rapidement, avec aisance malgré le caparaçon qui couvrait son corps, elle esquivait, paraît, encaissait certains coups sans ciller, mais n'y répondait pas.

"Défends-toi!" Cria Aiola quelque peu emporté par son élan.  
" Finalement, une belle entrée pour un résultat médiocre…" Laissa échapper Aphrodite en soupirant.

" Elle l'étudit."

Et chacun reporta son attention sur Camus . En effet, ce dernier avait très aisément compris la manoeuvre de la jamirienne: d'abord laisser son adversaire attaquer, étudier ses mouvements, mettre une certaine routine dans ces échanges, puis tester par des attaques simples la garde de ce dernier.  
ça ne manqua pas, car elle commençait petit à petit à répondre par des feintes simples que Shura contrait avec facilité.

"Regardez… ses attaques deviennent de plus en plus précises."  
Et il avait raison, la jeune femme était passée à une étape supérieure, proposant maintenant des feintes plus complexes et rapides.  
Elle canalisait, comme elle le pouvait, sa peur, en procédant par étapes. Il fallait qu'elle garde un contrôle ferme sur elle-même, et surtout sur Mordred.

Il constituait toujours un choix risqué, mais des reliques qui se trouvaient à sa disposition, et surtout qu'elle maîtrisait un tant soit peu, il restait sa meilleure alternative.

Shura, quant à lui, n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour évaluer le niveau de son adversaire, car il passa très rapidement aux choses sérieuses.  
"Excalibur!" Lança-t-il une première fois.

"Nous y voilà…" murmura la jeune femme en parrant le coup avec son épée. Elle avait cherché à le faire utiliser Excalibur.  
Mais il fut si violent qu'elle la lâcha son arme sombre, qui alla se planter plus loin dans un bruit sonore. Elle voulait voir comment il s'en servait, et surtout, déterminer le degré de détérioration de cette dernière.

"Nous allons voir ce que tu vaux à mains nues, maintenant, Avalonnienne!"  
Cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil à son épée, puis à son adversaire. D'un revers de son bras, elle essuya sa bouche, et se positionna de nouveau dans une autre garde, différente cette fois-ci. Chacun de ses gestes était accompagné par le tintement des breloques dorées de sa coiffe.  
Elle se mit à chuchoter de nouvelles incantations.

"Je ne te laisserais pas faire!"

Shura s'élança de nouveau, mais son coup n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

"Crystal Wall…" fit Oanell dans un murmure. Elle était contrariée d'avoir été acculée au point d'utiliser cette technique.  
"Ho, alors elle connait les techniques du bélier?"

Aiola n'en perdait pas une miette. Camus fronçait les sourcils, toujours absorbé par le spectacle.

"Pas étonnant si elle est la fille du Grand Pope. ça ne sera plus bien long" Fit Aphrodite en plongeant son nez dans une rose.

"Elle faiblit."  
C'était vrai, les coups qu'elle portait désormais étaient moins précis, et Aiola put constater que son flanc gauche était de nouveau exposé. A l'évidence, c'était son angle mort.

"Pourtant… son cosmos lui, n'a pas faibli, au contraire." Remarqua alors Camus avec une once d'inquiétude. Ce n'était, en effet, pas normal, car ce dernier bouillonnait de plus en plus fort, et menaçait de déborder. Il lui parut alors évident que la jeune femme consacrait toute son énergie à le contenir lui, et plus du tout son adversaire.  
Shura, pressentant le danger, avait décidé d'en finir le plus tôt possible, et sa prochaine attaque concluerait définitivement leur duel, mais probablement aussi la vie de la jeune femme.  
Le lion d'or et le Verseau échangèrent un rapide regard, avant que le premier ne crie:

"Ca suffit!"

Le capricorne arrêta net son geste, alors que la jamirienne fermait son poing et faisait disparaître ses jambières. Elle rattacha la médaille qui s'était formée dans le creux de sa main.  
"C'est bon? Je peux partir?" Finit par dire la demoiselle avec humeur.  
Il lui fallait un effort de volonté énorme pour ne pas tomber genoux à terre, et paraître le plus normale possible. Beaucoup de choses se faisaient jour dans son esprit: à commencer par Excalibur qui lui semblait bien émoussée.  
Camus acquiesça d'un geste lent de la tête, et elle lui sourit.  
"Ok, à plus les loulous!"

Oanell disparut.  
Il n'était pas dupe, loin s'en fallait. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé était teinté de l'effort qu'elle déployait. Pour quelqu'un d'observateur comme lui, c'était une évidence.  
"Sacrée nénette!" Lança Aiola avec un sourire, alors que des murmures s'élevaient çà et là dans le lieu.

"Peut être, mais ce n'est pas une combattante." Conclut Camus en se levant.

"Je ne vois pas le problème, papa!"

La jamirienne était affairée à déballer les différents ustensiles qu'on venait de lui livrer, les passant, un par un, à une vérification visuelle minutieuse.

Après avoir pris du repos pendant quelques jours, elle s'était remise à sa tâche.  
"Et bien, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que ma fille mineure, s'installe dans le temple d'un autre chevalier qui pourrait revenir à n'importe quel moment, et de plus est seule!

\- T'es vieux jeux p'pap'! Déjà et d'une, je ne m'installe pas dans le temple d'un chevalier, mais dans celui de mon fiancé, fiancé que TU as choisis, pour rappel. Et de deux, il ne va pas revenir de sitôt. Trois, je fermerai la porte! Mais avec tout le boulot que j'ai, le plus simple est que je puisse avoir un endroit où dormir plus près et pas en haut d'une tour avec pleins d'escaliers! Je n'y arriverai jamais!"

Elle marquait un point, la morue, elle devait bosser… Il avait pris son rôle de père un peu trop au sérieux sur ce coup là.  
"Entendu, mais je veux que tu gardes ta chambre au Palais...et que tu y reviennes autant que possible." Pour mieux la contrôler….  
Oanell fit un oui de la tête, elle s'en fichait, en réalité de concéder cela. Le Grand Pope parut satisfait.  
La forgeronne se tourna subitement vers lui.  
"Bon, n'oublie pas, les armures en fonction sont prioritaires. Je te laisse faire passer le mot que la forge est de nouveau ouverte à tes généraux. Je ne vais quand même pas m'occuper de la comm' en plus de tout ce que j'ai à faire."

Il fit un geste de la tête.

"Je m'occupe de tout, mon agnelle, concentre-toi sur ton art.

\- ça, c'est ce que j'aime entendre." Conclut la demoiselle en reportant son attention sur ses outils.

L'usurpateur quitta la pièce, il avait bien d'autres choses à faire, comme par exemple cette immense pile de documents administratifs.

Une fois seule, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver dans la pièce qui avait accueillis son père pendant des années, un espace qu'elle pourrait s'approprier un tant soit peu et qui la sécuriserait.  
La pièce était meublée sommairement, il n'y avait pas de place pour le superflux, et la décoration consistait en une pierre gravée du signe du bélier. Oanell s'étala sur le futon en soupirant. Le lit était fait de frais, et il n'y avait aucune poussière, signe que, malgré l'absence de son gardien, l'équipe d'entretien prenait à coeur de garder le lieu vivable.  
Elle soupira en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller.  
Son père lui manquait terriblement.  
Il lui fallait un plan, un plan pour pouvoir parler à son fiancé et voir s'il avait lui aussi les mêmes doutes qu'elle. Peut être trouver un moyen de savoir où se trouvait son père, le sauver.  
Ce soir, elle ne se sentait plus le courage de rien, la tristesse avait gagné.


End file.
